parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoof of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". Cast: *Roger Rabbit - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Eddie Valiant - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Baby Herman - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Judge Doom - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Jessica Rabbit - Maggie and Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie) *Dolores - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *R.K. Maroon - Vector (Despicable Me) *Marvin Acme - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Mickey Mouse - The Annoying Orange *Bugs Bunny - Balto *Donald Duck - Pear (Annoying Orange) *Daffy Duck - Boris (Balto) *Smart Weasel - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Greasy Weasel - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Stupid Weasel - Carl (Yin Yang Yo) *Wheezy Weasel - Steele (Balto) *Psycho Weasel - Broccoli Overlord (Annoying Orange) *Dumbo - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bongo the Gorilla - Jocktopus (Fish Hooks) *Yosemite Sam - Hades (Hercules) *Tweety - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Goofy - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Benny the Cab - Manny (Ice Age) *Droopy - Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Betty Boop - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Toon Judge Doom - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo) *Teddy Valiant - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis 1 & 2) *Lt. Santino - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Minnie Mouse - Passion Fruit (Annoying Orange) *Pinocchio - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Big Bad Wolf - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Porky Pig - Pig (Back at the Barnyard) *Sylvester - Tiger (An American Tail 1 & 2) *Woody Woodpecker - Peck (Back at the Barnyard) *Lena Hyena - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Tinker Bell - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Director - General W.R. Monger (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Kids on Trolley - Alex and Benji (Marvelous Musical Mansion) and Tuck (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Angelo - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Octopus - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Policemen on Motorcycles - Police Men (The Nut Job) *Bullets - Rats (Muppets) *Other Toons - Various Characters Scenes: Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 3 - Public Transportation System Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 5 - Patty Cake Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 6 - Scene of the Crime Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 7 - Flint Finds Devon and Cornwall Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 8 - Toon Patrol Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 10 - Maggie and Rayna's Plea Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs